A Meeting in the Rain
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: ONESHOT A chance meeting in a storm and taking shelter form it changed the lives of two teens in drastic ways. RyouAnzu LEMON


**NEW AN: This is not new! I put a clean version here because FF was cracking down on lemon fics a few years back when I was writing and I got banned a few times. Sicne they finally gave up and people have been asking for the lemon versions I am re-uploading some of them. Please enjoy!**

AN: I did this Ryou/Anzu fic for Vas' contest, well this and a Bakura/Anzu one but I thought this one was better done. Man it took me forever to get this one out, I really tried to keep them in character but sorry if they're not. Anyway not a lot to say besides I hope you enjoy!

Japanese:

Gomen - Sorry

Daijoubu – It's ok/Fine

Nani - What

Tadaima – I'm home (said when you come home even if no one is home/cultural thing)

Hai - Yes

Baka – Stupid/Idiot

Honto ni – Really

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh meaning I don't own Bakura or Anzu or there'd be a lot more of them in the damn thing and the Yugioh GX would be about the kewl characters like Bakura and Malik. Anyway no own!

"A Meeting in the Rain"

The rain was pouring down relentlessly as the wind whipped it down soaking the already flooded streets in the city of Domino. Lighting flashed here and there, the low thunder rumbling and creating small tremors making the various puddles ripple. The town was at the mercy of this storm that seemingly came from no where. At least that's what a certain white haired high school boy was thinking as he ran through the storm, already soaked to the bone, but still trying to shield himself from the onslaught.

'Man what a day to get detention. And it wasn't even my fault!' He thought back to the events that lead to him being stranded in such a storm from earlier that day. There had been a test in math, which he had no problem with as he studied, but unfortunately for him Jou also knew that. Which was what led to him being pestered all through the test by his friend until finally the teacher caught them. Once again luck was not on his side as he found out that after all the times he had gotten in trouble Jounouchi had finally developed some people skills to let her slide on the detention. But it seems like it was every man for himself and Ryou was the one stuck with detention. He knew Jou was a friend but sometimes he seemed more trouble then their friendship was worth. He sighed trying to calm himself. 'Come on you shouldn't think that badly about my friends.' But he was cut short as a bolt of lightning hit nearby and the force of the thunder and impact send him to the ground as he tried to shield himself.

He looked up at the sky and noticed you couldn't see anything anymore and how intense the wind was becoming. 'Crap, I know I need to get home, but this is way too intense. I need some shelter.' He looked around desperately for any place to wait out the storm when he saw a familiar school uniform making its way down a side street just a bit ahead. He quickly picked himself up and took after the figure that was almost at the end of the street when he got there and called out, "Anzu!" She quickly turned around and he knew for sure it was indeed his friend. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he caught up to her, as much as he needed help getting out of the rain, he really didn't want to ask his friend for help. Not because he didn't like her, it was the complete opposite. He was head over heels for her.

It seemed as if ever since they first met they'd always been drawn to each other. When they first met and were all turned into figurines in a role playing game by his Yami (he seriously had a bad habit of turning people into other things) even though they needed to fight his darker half she wanted to heal him after he took the majority of a major hit for them. Even after that in Duelist Kingdom even though he was being controlled by his darker half who was a thief and better at keeping out of view then special ops she continued to spot him and look out for him. Battle City had been when he'd really fallen for her, and he fell hard. He didn't remember a whole lot of it since his Yami had been controlling him most of the time. But the bits and pieces he had remembered and picked up from his friends told him she had stayed by his side as he was unconscious after the duel with Yami Yugi until the ring was given back and he disappeared. It almost broke his heart to hear how upset she was when she woke up and he wasn't there.

But that was behind him now, after the memory world his Yami was gone for good and he could go back to being a normal high school student. But just as he had about caught up to his friend fate seemed to still have a grudge against him as he slipped on the slick pavement and went crashing head first into Anzu. He cried out as he felt his body slam into hers and knock them off balance once again leaving him on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes feeling the ache in his body already from the collision and felt his face heat up immediately. As he sat up he was hovering over her body. His legs trapping hers in between his, and one hand on the side of her head while the other hand landed right on one of her breasts. He looked down at her flushed face expecting a slap or yell but she just looked up at him with some kind of emotion he'd never seen before and asked, "Umm Ryou could you please umm get up?" Finally snapping him back to reality he go to his feet and offered her a hand up. She took it and he swore he felt sparks shot up his hand making it tingle as she took hold and hoisted herself up.

"Gomen, gomen. The pavement is so slippery."

"Ah, daijoubu. It was an accident. But what are you doing out here in this weather," she asked and it seemed like the weather knew it was being talked about and another bolt of lightning crashed making them both wince.

"Caught in it after detention. You?"

"Caught in it after dance class."

"We should probably take some kind of shelter, it's getting pretty bad."

"Do you live far," she said shouting as the wind seemed to pick up trying to steal her words away.

"Yes," he shouted back. "I need to take a bus still."

"Come home with me." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he heard that, he also knew his face had to have been beat red by then.

"N-nani?" It took her a minute to register why he was shocked and blushed herself.

"N-not like that! I live two blocks from here! You can wait out the storm there." He stood there dumbfounded. The girl of his dreams was inviting him over to her house, though it was only for shelter and she didn't feel the same he couldn't help but feel like even after everything happening today this may be the best day of his life. He nodded to her suggestion and let her lead the way. Even though it was only two blocks those two blocks were hell on them both as it seemed like the storm knew they were trying to escape and was doing everything it could to keep them from getting there. Just as her House came into view the wind picked up blowing her backwards.

Ryou was lucky enough to catch her and keep her standing until she could regain her balance. "Arigato," she said meekly and he swore he thought he saw her cheeks turn redder then his were in the situation. But they made it to her house relatively unharmed. "Tadaima," she called out to the empty house.

"Is anyone home," he asked.

"No, my parents are both out on business a lot. But they make up for it in the summer when they get almost the whole season off to spend time with me," she explained taking off her shoes and walking into the house. "Just wait in the living room I'll be right back." He did as he was told and finished removing his shoes and standing in the living room. He considered sitting but with the puddle currently forming under him he didn't think it would be appreciated. He heard something a moment later and turned around and nearly got a nose bleed. Anzu came back into the room drying her hair, wearing just her school gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt. To anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to him it was. He'd rarely seen her outside of her school uniform ever so this was pretty big for him. But he noticed she was carrying something under her arm.

"Here," she said handing the bundle to him.

"What is this?"

"Well I decided if I needed to dry my cloths so did you. So I grabbed some extra cloths my dad has and a towel. You don't mind to you?"

"No! Not at all! Thank you very much."

"No problem. The bathroom is just down the hall, first door on the left." He nodded and left to change. As he was peeling his shirt off he looked around the small room and felt a tingling sensation come over him. It could have just been the feeling returning to his body, but he was pretty sure it was from being there. 'She's so kind, I can't believe she'd do something like this for me. I know she's very kind to her friends, but this seems like a bit much.' He sighed trying to calm his thumping heart. 'She would do this for any of her friends, it's not like she likes you like that.'

He finished dressing and got his hair to damp instead of soaking before leaving the bathroom. He made it back to the living room where Anzu was sipping on something steaming.

"Ah! Ryou let me take those," she said setting her drink down and getting up to take his wet cloths. "I'll be right back, that other cup on the table is yours. I hope you like your Green Tea strong," she said heading for a back room. He sat down on the couch next to her spot and picked up the cup warily. He was never a very big fan of Green Tea, but she had made it for him and he would drink it if for no other reason then that.

Anzu felt just a bit jittery as she placed his wet cloths in with hers and turned on the dryer. Even as she thought of who was sitting in her living room she had to will her blush away. 'I can't believe it, how such a crappy day turned into this.' After school she had gone to dance class as usual, but today there had been try outs for an upcoming musical for the town. She had been there longer then most of those girls had been around and had pulled off moves that she had made up and perfected in the years she had been dancing. But when it came down to it they just wanted something plain and tradition, leaving her rejected.

Even worse as she packed up and went to leave she found it was storming outside, and hard. It was only about five blocks from the studio at which her dance class was held to her house, but it seemed to take forever as she trudged through the rain, he uniform becoming soaked almost instantly. But then she'd heard her name and turned to find him…

Ryou Bakura. The name sent chills down her spine and if caught off guard could make her blush brighter then a tomato. She hoped he'd take her glowing face from being out in the storm so long. She wondered what weird twist of fate the gods had in mind for her for an opportunity like this to happen, and then the unthinkable happened. He crashed into her, sending them both tumbling, him landing on her in a very compromising position. The thing that had startled her most was that she liked it.

Even after that she couldn't believe she had invited him over to her house. Yeah she'd do it for any other friend, but this wasn't just a friend. This was the one person that could make her blush just by being near her, make her loose all train of thought with just a word and leave her speechless with his smile. She sighed as she turned to leave the room. It hadn't always been like that, at first he was just a good friend. But after his Yami had turned them into figurines and made them fight for their lives in an RPG world everything changed. He had actually risked his life and soul to save them, to save her. It may have been selfish to say he saved her and not them, but that was how it felt to her. In that moment her little crush on Yami had gone out the window and made way for something much bigger. It continued though, in Duelist Kingdom and even Battle City she tried to get as close to him as possible. But for some reason it didn't seem so hard, almost like something was pulling them together. Once again she thought it was selfish to think like that. But at the same time she couldn't help herself. It seemed the more she fought it the deeper she fell.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts and went back into the living room unnoticed just in time to see Ryou blanch at the tea but taking another sip none the less. "Ryou?"

"Huh," he jumped and turned to face her. "Oh Anzu, great tea, you should drink some while it's still hot," and took another sip to try and show her just how much he 'liked' it and did a great job of hiding his real thoughts on her tea.

"You know you could have just told me you don't like my tea you don't have to lie," she said wondering why he was doing just that. His smile fell and he looked ashamed.

"It's not that I don't like _your_ tea, just that I don't really like green tea in general." She let a small smile grace her lips, happy it was the tea and not necessarily her.

"Well then why not just tell me. I could make you some coffee or hot cocoa."

"I don't want to be a burden! You've already done so much for me," he objected. "I'm not thirsty really, just sit down," he asked looking into her eyes. She felt like she could melt in that gaze and was just able to control her blush and nod and went to sit next to him picking up her tea again. She took a sip letting out a sigh of relief.

"Man what a long day, then this storm," she said leaning back in a relaxing position.

"You too," he asked looking over at her as the steam rolled around her face.

"Yeah we had try outs for an upcoming musical in town. I tried out but they wanted a more tradition kind of dance for the musical."

"Traditional," he asked wondering just what kind of dancing Anzu did.

"Yeah like Ballet or Tap. I mean I know those but I like Jazz myself and I make up a lot of my own moves, but they weren't looking for that."

"Those guys are a bunch of old idiots," he said taking her by surprise. Ryou hardly ever talked bad about anyone, let alone people he didn't know.

"Ryou?" He blushed completely stunned he had actually said that out loud.

"Gomen. But I've heard about the musical they put on last year. They wanted everything so plain and traditional, times are changing, and they need to get some new stuff in there. You'd be great for it."

"Ah! That's a bit bold, I mean even if they were looking for something new I don't know if I'd be what they were looking for," she said feeling herself blush a the compliment.

"You're too humble. I've seen you dance before and only wished I could dance that well."

"You say that now, but if I offered lessons I know you wouldn't take them." He gulped, damn right he wouldn't, but mostly because he'd be way too embarrassed to even try and dance in front of her. There was a reason he skipped the last school dance, and it wasn't because he didn't have a date.

"Well no, but you're still one of the best I've ever seen," he said. He didn't know why he was being so bold, but at the same time he was enjoying how she smiled and blushed at his compliments.

"Anyway I outta pound Jou tomorrow for making you get detention today! Seriously, it was bad enough when he used to do that to Yugi but now that Yugi won't take the blame anymore he's trying other people. Honestly. I mean it was bad enough when he, Honda, and Yugi would play some twisted version of bingo with their low scores in school, but sheesh." She noticed the look on his face and quickly added, "I mean I may not be in the top 25 but I'm definitely not in the bottom 25," she said defending herself. He couldn't help but laugh softly and watch as she became flustered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll be ok. It seems like both of us have had a long day, ne?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel so bad in your company," she said softly averting her gaze to the remaining tea in her cup not noticing the blush on his face.

"Same here," he added also trying not to make eye contact.

"It's going to be snowing soon, its almost half way through the semester," she stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait for winter break. I love going outside and doing all kinds of things and coming back in and relaxing with some hot chocolate," he said with a smile.

"Or coming in and relaxing in a hot bath," she said smiling as well. "That and secret Santa! That's always fun!"

"What's that?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't here yet last year. Secret Santa is where we put all our names in a hat and draw them out and get gifts for the person we draw. It's a lot of fun, and you get to see what your friend thinks you like. It's kind of funny. Last year Yugi drew Honda and knew he liked bikes, but he didn't understand what kind and ended up getting him a model kit of a Harley!" They both laughed imagining Honda getting that and trying to piece it together. "But at the same time it can be a little lonely, seeing all the couples out and about in the snow shopping and stuff."

"Yeah," he replied kind of down. "But you've never had a boyfriend Anzu?" She looked more then a little irritated so he quickly added, "I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean I had a crush on this girl who I'd been friends with for a long time…then my Yami came along. It was impossible to even think about that kind of thing when he was around. And I've only really been 'free' for three months now." His ramblings slowly trailed off into silence wondering if she was still mad at him.

"I've never had a boyfriend," she started. "I've had a lot of really weird and gross perverts after me, and even had one crush but never a boyfriend." He looked at her just a bit hopeful. "But right now I like someone." He thought to soon and felt his hopes being crushed into the ground. "But I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him how much he means to me. I've been kidnapped, brainwashed, and turned into various objects god knows how many times but I can't tell someone I feel so strongly for my feelings. I must be pretty weak, hmm?"

"You're not weak at all," he said trying to comfort her although right about now he felt like he needed the comforting. "I know what you mean, right now. I like, no, I love someone. But she'd never notice me in that way, but at the same time I hang onto a bit of hope that one day she might just turn my way." Anzu felt her heart being pummeled at his confession, but at the same time felt anger. She was angry at this stupid little girl who had him completely in love with her, but she couldn't even notice.

"She's an idiot!" This shocked Ryou, more because she was talking about herself and didn't know it then anything else. "I don't mean to be rude, but if she can't even notice you then she doesn't deserve your love. There are plenty of other girls who like you more then she could." He felt the situation becoming awkward as she continued going on about this mystery girl who happened to be her.

"I know you're probably right Anzu. But that's what makes love love, you can't choose who you fall for," he said weakly trying to keep it together.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be so harsh. But it's so hard." 'Shit I'm loosing it,' she said as she fought back the tears threatening to spill along with her feelings. 'I can't tell him how I feel, not after what I said.' She jumped slightly as his hand came to rest on hers, making her look up into his eyes, which she knew right away was nothing but trouble as once again she felt like melting under his gaze. And was it her or did it seem like they were getting closer. "R-ryou I-" Just as she was going to go for it and lay all her feelings on the line hoping beyond something that he'd forget about this other girl and think of giving her a chance a loud bang resounded through the house followed by darkness.

"R-ryou," she asked a bit scared even though he was still holding her hand.

"Daijoubu. Do you have candles or flash lights?"

"Yes, above the washer and drier," she answered.

"In that room you went in before?"

"Hai."

"Ok, I'll be right back, don't move." He got up from the couch, letting go of her hand, although grudgingly. He felt along the couch making his way around it and slowly shuffling to where he believed the back room was, hoping there weren't any large obstacles he had to overcome between him and the back room. 'I can't believe what was going on back there. I mean I know it couldn't be possible but it was like one of those movies where they slowly get closer and closer and…kiss.' He felt his face heat up but brushed it away. 'Baka! It must have been me! She was probably going to tell me to back off.' He felt something nudge against his foot as he shuffled in the dark and made his way around whatever it was. 'But does that mean she knows how I feel? Man first the night is crap then it gets better now it's horrible. I'm almost afraid to see how it ends.' As distracted as he was he nearly tripped over something in the dark and put his hands out to catch himself and caught something a lot more solid.

"Ryou, Daijoubu?"

"Hai, I just tripped." 'At least I found the wall.' He put both hands on the wall and started moving more towards the left where he thought the door was. Sure enough after a few more seconds his hands found a door frame. 'Alright!' He made his way into the room slowly felling everything out until he got to the washer and drier and started waving his hands around above them until they hit a cupboard of some kind up there. Unfortunately for him there were four different cupboards to choose from. And of course as he checked them one by one it was the last one he checked that had the flashlights. He sweat-dropped but turned one on and shined it around the cabinet finding two others before making his way back to Anzu.

She seemed startled as the beam of light fell on her but smiled at him as he came to sit beside her again handing her a flashlight of her own. "So what do we do now," he asked wondering if there was some kind of circuit breaker he could try or something.

"In storms like these we should wait a half hour and try the circuit breaker and if that doesn't work wait until power comes back on." Then she seemed to catch herself on something she said and corrected myself. "I mean if the storm is still here. You don't have to stay on my behalf if it lets up Ryou," she said sweetly but he could tell she was nervous about being in the house alone like this.

"Nonsense, I couldn't leave you like this. We'll wait out the storm and wait for the power to come back on. I don't mind, that's what friends do right?" He felt like he just slugged himself in the stomach as he let the word friends slip from his lips but kept a smile on his face even though she probably couldn't see him.

She nodded but felt a knot still in her stomach at the word friend. God how she wanted to be anything, anything more then a friend to him. 'I wish I could just tell him! Even if, even if he doesn't like maybe he could give me a chance!'

"Anzu," he gasped and she turned to look at him wondering why he had called out to her like that.

"Nani?" And it was then she noticed what he did, she could see her breath. "What the hell? I know it's getting to be near winter, but it shouldn't be that cold yet," she said not believing this.

"The storm is bringing in a lot of cooler air, and with the power out you don't have heat right now. Maybe we should get some blankets," he asked looking to her for an answer.

She nodded her head before including, "Yeah I have a lot in my bedroom, we could wait in there." His face immediately turned red and as she replayed the words in her head her face also turned beat red. "I'm not having much luck with my words sounding innocent today am I," she asked exasperated.

"No, unfortunately not," he said laughing a bit. "But it's ok, as long as you don't mind me in there." She shook her head and got up holding out a hand for him to get up." Once again their hands touched and it was like electric sparks were shooting up their hands and both their cheeks became splashed with color as their eyes met in the dark. Anzu was the first to break away though the tingling from their hands wouldn't stop as she continued holding his hand.

"We should hold hands so we don't trip or anything," she said trying to ease the tension, but still not doing very much to help it. They made their way to a room in the back of the hallway on the left; at least Ryou thought it was the left. Eventually she came to a stop and he heard the squeaking of bed springs as something plopped down on it and moving around on the bed.

"Sit down." He complied sitting next to her on the bed, as she gave him a warm fleece blanket to cover up with as the cold from outside slowly seemed to creep in. "Thank you for being here, I know it sounds stupid but it's pretty creepy in here with no electricity and no one else here. My parents keep telling me I should get a pet or something so I won't be so alone."

"Nah. Pets are nice, but I don't think that would help in a situation like this."

"Yeah you're much better then a pet," she said joking getting her a slight glare from him.

"So what now I'm your pet?"

"Really? You will be," she said with fake enthusiasm trying not to giggle. "I can get you a collar and brush your hair and everything!" This time she couldn't hold back the giggles and felt him try to glare but gave in and chuckled as well.

"As long as you don't plan on fixing me I don't think I'd mind too much." This caused her face to really heat up as she tried not to imagine certain…parts of him. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't think of those things!' She swore her face had to be letting off steam by that point. "Anzu, it was a joke. Please don't get upset," he sad mistaking her red face for her being upset instead of being embarrassed.

"Ah, no it's nothing like that," she said giving off a nervous laugh. "Really I'm fine." He wasn't sure but decided to leave it at that. "I mean you're future girlfriend probably wouldn't appreciate it." But just as she said that a cold breeze seemed to come from no where making her huddle farther into the blankets shivering slightly. But she felt warmth once again radiating through her as he put his arm around her holding her close. "A-arigato," she whispered.

"Warmer I hope? Man this storm is really something else." He was enjoying every minute of this as his warm held her close to him. Anzu swore he could probably hear her heart thudding in her chest wildly at his closeness. She didn't know if she could control herself much longer and without her knowing she let something slip.

"Ryou, do you think I'm pretty?" She quickly covered her moth mortified she could have let something like that slip.

"Huh? Anzu?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just. I don't know what else I can try and do," she said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Anzu, of course you're pretty. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met," he said even though he was just trying to comfort her the words continued spilling from his heart as he felt he may never be able to say what he meant like this again. "You're also really brave, and energetic, and you never give up. You're a great person and there are so many things to love about you, that I love about you. You don't have to change anything." Both of their faces were slightly flushed, though Anzu's was more so then Ryo's. 'He said love…I know he didn't mean it that way. But I…I…I can't help it anymore!' Her heart was seriously pounding wildly against her rip cage as her eyelids half closed and she brought her face closer to his. He looked at hr startled at what she seemed to be doing.

"Ryou," she whispered. And before he had a chance to react she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and pulled her face to his, her lips lightly brushing over his own. She was scared as he didn't react right away, but after a few seconds he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as their lips crushed together, letting go of all their bottled emotions and passions trying to ignore their need for oxygen as long as they could. That is until Ryou slowly pulled away panting, his face flushed and his eyes slightly glazed. Neither really knew what was going on, but Anzu figured since she had started this whole thing, and as far as she knew, taken his first kiss she should just finally confess.

"R-ryou, g-gomen. Demo, I couldn't help it," she said trying to fight off the tears at the corners of her eyes. "Watashi wa…watashi wa daisuki desu yo!" (*I…I love you!) She knew there was no going back from there and didn't know what to do other then wait for his response. To say the least, he was in shock; the girl he'd fallen for and knew he'd never have a chance with had just confessed her love for him. If not for his position of having an arm around her shoulder he would have fallen over right off the bed. "Ryou, onegai! Say something," she begged as her heart felt like it was going to choke the breath from her as it stayed lodged in her throat.

"H-honto ni?" His question threw her slightly off guard. But she still responded.

"H-hai," she said averting her eyes.

"Watashi mo daisuki desu yo!" (*I love you too!) This caused her to gasp and turn to face him once again. "The girl I was talking about earlier was you, and the guy you were talking about earlier," he started and left it hanging for her to finish.

"Was you." She couldn't help but giggle at the situation. "We're both Baka's," she said trying to calm herself and just let the happiness flow through her. She then looked up as she felt this hand on her cheek and looked up into his soft brown eyes and saw something in them that made her want to melt before he brought his head closer, his lips just centimeters away from hers.

"Will you be mine," he whispered against her lips, his breath against her lips fogging her mind and making her blush again.

"Only if you'll be mine," she replied and once again their lips were on one another. The moonlight finally made its way through the clouds as the storm seemed to have finally dispersed shedding its light over the two figures who didn't seem to mind anymore.

Anzu felt her heart pounding away as his hands made their way around to her back holding her to his warm body making her blush as she felt his heart beat against her own chest. 'We're finally together. But can I really…?' She was fighting the urge that had begun to slowly build inside of her ever since she had met up with him in the storm. As it was she had loved him and wanted him for a long time now. Now that they were finally together her body saw no need to wait, but she was mentally debating over the situation. She knew that Ryou was a bit shy and didn't do anything too drastic, so she decided then and there, she was willing to go as far as he was.

Ryou was having his own internal debate as her lips were so soft and he let his hands wander over her back desperately craving to feel her bare skin. He was always a bit shy, but as of right now his lust fogged brain was having a hard time remembering that as his body cried out to have her. To feel and taste every inch of her. He slowly pulled back licking along her lips until she finally gave him access allowing him to taste her; his tongue running over every inch of her soft mouth and before he knew what he was doing he felt himself pushed up against her as her back hit the bed, his body hovering over hers. Even as he tried to fight this urge he couldn't help it as one of his hands wandered to her breast and cupped it, noticing right away she didn't have a bra.

She gasped but didn't complain as he began massaging it, looking for her tit blindly until it slowly began to harden, to which he began to pinch it, rubbing his thumb over it getting a few soft moans. She threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer as her mouth began suckling and nibbling on his neck making his pants just a bit tighter from the contact. His hand went to her other breast once again looking for her nub which would cause those pleasured noises that made him hard as she would gasp and moan under him. But he wasn't prepared as she made her way to his ear and blew inside of it gently and took his ear lobe in her mouth suckling and biting at it. He felt physically weak and stopped his ministrations leaving him helpless above her as he moaned and buried his head in her shoulder taking in her scent and letting the sensations shoot through his body as he fought the urge to take her right there. She continued and he could feel his erection throbbing through his pants and it was getting harder for him to concentrate and fight the urge. He didn't want to force her into something like this yet, the whole night could be thrown away because of his lust and he didn't want that. But he couldn't help it as his hand made its way to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up to her head forcing her to pull away and both of them looked at each other panting.

The scene before him was something he'd only seen in fantasies. She was laying below him topless and panting, a light blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. When he continued to just sit there staring at her she had to wonder what was wrong.

"Ryou?"

"Anzu, I'm sorry but if I don't stop I don't think I can control myself." She felt herself blush, but with all his moaning and unknowingly moving against her, she had decided to just let it go. They were together now right?

"I know," she said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Please Ryou, I-I want it too," she said trying not to avert her eyes though it made her blush much worse. "Please Ryou, I love you and trust you. Please," she asked looking deep into his eyes. All his resolve broke with that last word and those eyes begging him. He once again bent down capturing her lips in a heated kiss and felt her hands working along his chest gripping at the shirt until they once again had to pull away so she could remove his shirt and smiled at his body. Though it wasn't extremely muscular it had a built to it that fit his lithe body perfectly. Before she knew what he was doing his mouth was suckling one of her breasts catching her off guard as she moaned loudly and instinctively bucked her hips up to rock against his own.

She wrapped her arms around his body, her small fingers slowly raking down his back leaving slight red marks as she surrendered to him. While his mouth was working on one breast, suckling and gently biting at her nipple, his hand was caressing the other one. His thumb running over the pert num enjoying the mewing noises coming from her between panting breaths. But he was surprised as she began moving her hips to grind against his making him loose his concentration for second, but neither minded as he began grinding his hips back against hers. They both knew what they wanted and just how bad the other needed it, which was what left Anzu to do what she did next. Her hand timidly went to his pants which were pretty much baggy sweat pants she had let him borrow and felt the bulge just a little lower, cupping it in her hand getting a groan from him as she began rubbing against it.

He once again leaned his head against her shoulder while his hand continued on her breast. He began licking along her neck nibbling and biting softly all the way to her ear to return the favor she had given him. She felt the warmth in her lower abdomen growing and aching as she felt his tongue slip into her ear slowly nibbling on her lobe. She felt a bit braver now and stopped rubbing him through the pants and grabbed the waste band of his pants slowly pulling them down past his waist to the pint where he pulled back to finish kicking them off.

She once again felt timid but looked up at him as he took his position over her and leaned over kissing her mouth, licking along her lips, begging for entrance which she gave him. She once again lowered her hand to his now throbbing erection running her fingers along it slowly, causing him to moan into her mouth. She slowly wrapped her hand around his length moving it up and down slowly, letting her fingers trail over the tip making him pull back gasping. He was at her mercy at this point as she continued to stroke him feeling a wetness trickle onto her hand, startling her a bit but she continued going faster and faster as he moaned and called her name in whispers against her neck.

But she eventually pulled her hand back leaving him whimpering but hoping he'd get the hint. He looked down at her and leaned over for a small simple kiss much like their first before his hands made their way to the top of her shorts and slid his thumb inside grabbing her shorts and panties pulling them down until she could kick them off as well leaving them both their in the nude in the moonlight, though neither noticed. She looked up at him, butterflies in her stomach, still not sure about this but willing to let him be the judge of that, she trusted him. Neither really knew what to do but were going on a trial and error basis, as Ryou slowly let his hand trail down between her legs brushing over her wetness looking for her entrance, as embarrassing as that sounded. He found it and rubbed his thumb against it getting a pleasing result form Anzu as he slowly inserted his finger watching as she seemed uncomfortable but held still under him none the less.

Once she seemed a bit more comfortable he began moving it in and out along her slick passage watching her face become more flushed with her panting as he inserted yet another finger moving them inside of her brushing against something that made her cry out and felt her muscles clamp around his fingers briefly. With all her moaning and crying out, her wetness on his hand, he couldn't hold back any more. He withdrew his fingers and moved her legs sliding in between them, positioning himself at her entrance hoping this was as right as it felt. He leaned over her and quickly thrust into her lithe virgin body getting a soft scream from it and he watched as her body quivered at its loss of innocence as it slowly began adjusting to him.

He watched the look in her eyes and leaned down kissing her softly, hoping somehow to alleviate some of her pain. It took a minute but he finally felt her body relax against him and he pulled himself out slowly before thrusting back in, felling her tight entrance all around him. He continued moving in and out of her slowly watching to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But eventually his own lust and need began to cloud over that, but was happy when he heard her begin moaning and felt her legs wrap around his wait asking for more.

His body was covered in a layer of sweat by now as he continued driving into her body at a faster and more forceful pace, but she didn't seem to mind in the least as her cries became more frantic and she was begging him now, calling out his name in ecstasy. He felt himself nearing release by tried to hold it off as long as he could, wanting her to come first. His pace became fevered as he push himself closer and closer watching her body glistening with sweat, her breast bouncing under the force of his body against her own, her cheeks flushed as her soft lips parted panting and moaning. Until he felt her body go rigid and she screamed his name, her voice becoming hoarse, he felt himself go over the edge as her body clamped tightly around him forcing him to scream her name out burying his face in her shoulder once again. They both lay there like that catching their breath, panting and letting the after effects slowly wash over their bodies reveling in the pleasure.

Ryou eventually found the strength to extract himself from her and lay next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him so she was resting on his chest.

"I love you," she said still breathless but smiled at him none the less.

"I love you too," he said leaning down as their lips once again brushed over each other in an exhausted manner as they lay there in her bed, he pulled the blankets up over them for warmth. 'Yes definitely the best day of my life,' he thought to himself watching as her breathing evened out and she fell into blissful sleep. He followed soon after laying his head over hers protectively.

AN: What do you think? I think it's pretty fluffy though they're both pretty clumsy when it comes to love, but that seems to fit them don't you think? And in all seriousness I want to ask are there other Ryou/Anzu lemons out there besides the two I've done. Not joking I've searched and the only thing I found were two three way fics with him her and Bakura. I think I am the only one, poor Ryou. Though if I'm wrong please tell me of the others. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
